User interaction with electronic devices has increased significantly in recent years. These devices can be devices such as computers, tablet computers, televisions, multimedia devices, mobile devices, set-top boxes, and the like.
In some circumstances, such a device is a multi-user device, and has access to different content, personalization options, passwords and/or other credentials depending on with which user profile the multi-user device is configured. Enhancing a user's ability to switch profiles on a multi-user device improves the user's experience with the device and decreases user interaction time, which is particularly important where input devices are battery-operated.